ArmyC (PA)
P'A: Army Command '''P'A Abbreviation: (ArmyC) '''Statement: We want you, if your interested in a group that is about helping each other, be it Questing, Missions, Looting hide for a fellow crafter, and Role playing. Going to battle together, and beating back the Imperial forces of Tyranny from time to time! Star Wars Galaxies is more fun with all its parts in play, then any one portion. If the above meets your play style join up today. http://img451.imageshack.us/img451/4866/armcsigel4.jpg We Came from Intrepid 60 plus M'embers: 82 '''A'ctive members: 40 'P'A activity -: 5 to 25 'G'uild City Location: Naboo, City Army Command/ coming soon 'A'ccepting new members: Yes 'R'equirements to be considered for membership: Rebel '''Contact G'uild '''F'ounder 'C'olonel 'f'irefallone, 'M'ajor 'M'axxmillian, 'C'aptain 'D'roso-ige, 'C'aptain 'A'htuuke, 'C'aptain 'B'ruticus' 'C'aptain 'D'ragon-kawa, 'C'aptain 'S'tilgar' to join up. '''Guild Charter G'''uild: '''Army Command (ArmyC) F'''action: Rebel only for entrance to Guild. Mission : This player association is a military order who’s primary concern is to help players maximize there enjoyment of the game while engaging in the civil war via PVP events. We will be inviting good people who want to have fun with others, and are willing to work together (Role-players are welcome and desired to make the game more fun). Army Command is just what it sounds like a MILITARY, and as a Military organization Insurrection, Trouble Makers, and Malcontents, will be removed ruthlessly. Attitude: Guild members will pledge to obey orders, behave in a military fashion and make an effort to spend time with their fellows, assist where reasonable and possible rather than spend their time alone. Solo players should seek another guild. When someone asks for information in guild chat it should not go unanswered. If the choice is between grinding something solo and doing something with a guild mate, even if just chatting, most of the time the guild should win. This doesn't mean or imply that everyone should be a slave to the needs of others or the guild. We want members to make an effort to fight their own urge just to go their own way all the time, and instead consciously choose to join guild activities, if there are no guild activities; then join up with a fellow guild brother be it killing Imperials, looting proper military equipment or acting as escort for a brother gathering resources in order to build the Army Command space fleet. After all, we are all playing SWG because it is a MULTIPLAYER game. '''Guild Leadership Army Command will have 9 Captains to lead guild activities on a duty rotation; each captain will have the duty to lead one guild sanctioned activity every other month. Captains are encouraged to lead more than the minimum required, be it Space or Ground, quest, missions, bunkers, and pvp. In short, members of Army Command are expected to be good citizens of the community known as Intrepid! Army Command members are expected to behave with honor, in a military fashion. During player verses player events (PVP),we will kill the enemy; we will not spit swear or slap the enemy to death. Army Command will not tolerate weakness of this magnitude among us! (No Swearing, it can be misunderstood and become personal) I am not expecting any member of Army command to coddle the enemy; in fact I often tell Imperials that I will be happy to help them to the promise land. I will often be speaking to members of the Alliance in the presence of Imperials, saying (/Emote wiping sweat from his brow as he places another toe tag, wookie says with a smile, always a pleasure to bag and tag Imperials). The Entire Guild Has Moved to Starsider via the free server transfers offered at the end of 2008 Authored by Guild Founder Army Command CO firefallone. https://archive.is/20131016001141/img411.imageshack.us/img411/3728/wookie4vy1.jpg Category:Guilds